Sign
by StartingAllOverAgain
Summary: 100 hari sejak Yoo Youngjae menghilang, jasadnya ditemukan tergantung pada sebuah pohon di taman kota. seminggu kemudian, Choi Youngjae tewas setelah melompat dari balkon apartemennya di lantai 10. Jung Daehyun memiliki firasat bahwa kematian kedua Youngjae ini saling terkait. a FEMALE DaeJae story.
1. Chapter 1

**prolog**

* * *

warning: gender switch untuk beberapa karakter sesuai kebutuhan cerita, termasuk daehyun & youngjae. bagi yang tidak berkenan, harap menyingkir. terima kasih.

* * *

.

Jung Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar dan mendapati Yoo Youngjae tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya di meja makan. Di balik celemek biru muda bermotif taburan awan putih, gadis berusia 25 tahun itu hanya mengenakan kemeja daehyun yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Daehyun tersenyum, dirinya tahu kekasihnya begitu menyukai kemeja itu, ia selalu memakainya pada malam-malam Daehyun harus bekerja lembur dan pulang larut. Sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela besar di sisi dapur menerangi seisi ruangan, membuat Youngjae tampak bagaikan malaikat yang bercahaya di pagi hari.

Merasakan tatapan yang diberikan Daehyun ke arahnya, Youngjae menoleh, membalas senyum 1000 watt milik Daehyun dengan senyuman termanisnya. Ia lalu menghampiri wanita yang selama 5 tahun ini mendampinginya, memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir penuhnya. Tangannya bergerak merapikan jas yang dikenakan wanita 30 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai jaksa itu.

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik, meski tanpa aku di sampingmu.." Daehyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan gadis itu, kenapa Youngjae berkata seolah mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, kan?" ia mendongak, menatap dalam mata wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Kau adalah jaksa Republik Korea Selatan yang bertugas untuk menegakkan keadilan dan menghukum orang yang telah melakukan kejahatan. Selalu ingat itu, karena suatu hari, kau akan menjadi kepala jaksa wanita pertama di Korea."

Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya, sekali, dua kali. Dan mendapati bahwa semua yang dilihatnya hanya ilusi. Ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur masih gelap, karena tirai besar yang menutupi jendela besar di sisi ruangan belum tersibak. Tidak ada makanan apapun yang tersaji di meja. Dan tidak ada Youngjae-nya di sana.. Celemek yang sering dipakai Youngjae untuk memasak masih tersampir di sandaran sebuah kursi di dekat lemari pendingin, kemeja milik Daehyun yang menjadi kesukaannya tergantung di belakang pintu, tak tersentuh selama lebih dari tiga bulan.

Saat itulah kesadaran Daehyun kembali.. pada kenyataan bahwa kekasih yang sangat dicintainya tak lagi berada di sisinya.

Dirinya seakan tengah menjalani mimpi buruk nan panjang dan tak kunjung berakhir, menjalani hidup tanpa Youngjae di sisinya terasa begitu menyiksa. Seolah dunianya telah berakhir, kebahagiaannya sirna ditelan mimpi-mimpinya yang kandas tak berbekas. Karena Yoo Youngjae memiliki hati Daehyun dalam genggamannya, gadis itu adalah alasan untuk setiap debaran jantungnya yang berdetak. Kepergiannya membawa serta separuh napasnya, belahan jiwanya, dan Jung Daehyun sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Ia tertatih, langkahnya terseok tanpa Yoo Youngjae berjalan bersamanya.

Setelah lima tahun yang mereka lalui bersama, Daehyun tidak terbiasa bernapas tanpa Youngjae di sampingnya. Membuka matanya di pagi hari dan tak melihat wajah malaikat Youngjae yang terlelap di sampingnya, jiwanya seakan mati perlahan. Pulang ke rumahnya yang dingin dan gelap tanpa Youngjae menyambut dirinya dengan pelukan hangat, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Rasa cintanya untuk Youngjae yang tak terbatas, cinta yang memenuhi setiap sudut dalam ruang di hatinya, kini terasa begitu mencekik. Kerinduan ini begitu menyiksanya, dan ketidak tahuannya akan keberadaaan sang terkasih semakin membunuhnya. Membuat dirinya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya yang menyakitkan, namun senyum manis yang selalu terbayang tiap kali Daehyun memejamkan matanya membuatnya terus melangkah. Ia harus tetap bertahan sekalipun setiap tetes air yang diteguknya terasa bagaikan racun yang pahit, meskipun ia hanya ingin memuntahkan kembali tiap butir nasi yang ditelannya dengan susah payah. Jung Daehyun tahu, dirinya tidak boleh mati begitu saja. Meskipun semua ini terasa begitu sulit, ia harus tetap hidup demi Youngjae-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

100 hari..

100 hari berlalu sejak dirimu menghilang.

Youngjae-ah,

Yoo Youngjae..

Kau dimana?

Aku merindukanmu..

Bagaimana kabarmu?

Apakah kau baik-baik saja?

Apakah kau makan dengan teratur?

Apakah kau.. masih hidup?

Kumohon berikan aku petunjuk..

Untuk menemukan dimana keberadaanmu.

.

* * *

.

a/n. fanfic ini agaknya akan lebih panjang dan lebih rumit dari ff yang sebelumnya. saya nggak janji bisa update setiap hari, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk update sesering mungkin secepat yang saya bisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**bab 1**

* * *

.

.

Hujan rintik-rintik membasahi malam yang dingin di kota Seoul. Lewat tengah malam, di sebuah taman kota yang sepi, bersandar pada sebuah pohon, sepasang muda-mudi tengah asik bercumbu. Keduanya saling menyalurkan kehangatan lewat sentuhan masing-masing, mengabaikan hujan yang membasahi tubuh dan pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Si wanita mendesah keras ketika si pria menyatukan tubuh mereka, pandangannya mengabur dibutakan kenikmatan. Dari kejauhan, tampak olehnya sesuatu tergantung pada sebuah pohon di depan sana.

 _Apa itu? Mungkinkah manekin..?_ ia bertanya-tanya, pikirannya terbelah antara menikmati ciuman kekasihnya yang memabukkan atau melihat sesuatu yang tampak mencurigakan itu.

Petir menyambar di langit tak mengganggu aktifitas sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara itu, meskipun sang wanita mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang mungkin dilihatnya. Sekali lagi petir menyambar, gemuruh halilintar terdengar samar. Namun kilat yang menerangi seisi taman selama beberapa detik itu cukup untuk memperjelas bentuk yang tersembunyi oleh gelapnya malam.

Wanita itu membelalakkan matanya, tangannya mendorong bahu pria yang tengah menciuminya lehernya agar menjauh, suara teriakannya memecah keheningan malam yang semula sunyi. Bukan teriakan penuh kenikmatan yang mampu membangkitkan gairah sang pria, tapi teriakan penuh ketakutan. Si pria menatap wanitanya penuh tanya, alih-alih menjawab, wanita itu justru menjulurkan tangannya menunjuk sesuatu di depan sana. Pria itu menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangan yang ditunjuk kekasihnya. Di saat bersamaan petir kembali menyambar, ia melihat dengan jelas sumber kengerian yang menggagalkan sesi percintaan mereka.

Sesosok tubuh manusia tergantung pada sebuah tali yang terikat di dahan pohon ek yang besar!

Pasangan muda-mudi itu pada akhirnya menghubungi 112, mengabarkan penemuan mereka pada pihak yang berwajib, membatalkan rencana awal mereka untuk menikmati adrenalin bercinta di tempat terbuka yang menantang.

.

.

.

.

.

\- "Sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah bermesraan menemukan mayat seorang perempuan yang tergantung pada sebuah pohon di taman kota. Untuk saat ini identitas korban masih belum diketahui. Dugaan sementara korban tewas gantung diri. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa peristiwa ini bisa jadi merupakan pembunuhan yang disamarkan sebagai bunuh diri. Oleh karena itu pihak kepolisian akan tetap melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut..."

.

.

.

.

.

Suara sirine terdengar memekakkan telinga. Hujan baru saja reda, menyisakan gerimis, menambah dinginnya udara malam. Seorang perempuan turun dari mobilnya, kancing jasnya terbuka memperlihatkan kemeja putihnya yang sedikit lusuh, rambut panjangnya tergerai, beberapa helai berwarna coklat keemasan tertiup angin yang berhembus. Tanpa menghiraukan sepatunya yang menginjak tanah berlumpur, ia melangkah melewati para awak media yang berkerumun menghalangi jalannya, lalu menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya pada seorang petugas berseragam yang berjaga di depan garis polisi. Jung Daehyun, jaksa tindak pidana kekerasan dari kantor kejaksaan distrik Seoul Timur.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, wanita itu tengah berada di kantornya, mengerjakan laporan kasus yang tengah ditanganinya, ketika ponselnya berdering.

\- "Jaksa Jung, polisi menemukan mayat tanpa identitas di taman kota. Seorang perempuan yang diduga berusia 20an-"

Jung Daehyun menutup panggilan, tak mendengarkan kelanjutan ucapan Kim Nahyun, asistennya. Segera, jaksa berusia 30 tahun itu meluncur menuju ke lokasi yang disebutkan.

Selalu seperti ini. Bagaikan seseorang yang telah kehilangan kewarasannya, selama 3 bulan ini Jung Daehyun berlari kesana-kemari setiap kali ada berita ditemukan mayat seorang gadis berusia 20an. Ia hanya ingin memastikan jika mayat itu bukanlah orang yang dicarinya, berharap bahwa gadis itu masih hidup di suatu tempat, sedikit harapan bahwa dirinya masih punya kesempatan untuk menemukannya. Namun sepertinya kali ini harapannya sirna..

Daehyun menghampiri Detektif Cha Hakyeon yang menangani kasus ini, menanyakan identitas korban.

\- "Kami tidak menemukan kartu identitas korban, tapi dari pemeriksaan sidik jari diketahui bahwa korban bernama Yoo Youngjae, usia 25 tahun," jeda sesaat, "orang yang kau laporkan menghilang 3 bulan lalu.."

 _Tidak mungkin_ , batinnya. _Ini pasti salah!_

Ia mendekati jasad yang terbaring di dalam mobil jenazah, menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu menyibak kain putih yang menutupi tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Daehyun melihat mayat korban yang sebelumnya tergantung pada dahan pohon berukuran besar itu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan baju terusan selutut tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda. Wajah pucat itu, tidak salah lagi.. Yoo Youngjae, kekasihnya yang menghilang sejak lebih dari 3 bulan yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa limbung, lututnya terasa begitu lemas, dan kakinya seakan kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang bobot tubuhnya. Matanya menatap nanar wajah yang dirindukannya, wajah yang tak akan lagi tersenyum padanya. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya, disusul satu demi satu yang kemudian membanjiri wajahnya.

\- "Tidak, tidak mungkin.." ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sedingin es di hadapannya, seolah dengan begitu Youngjae-nya akan membuka mata.

Jaksa wanita yang selalu dikenal tegas dalam menangani setiap kasus itu tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya yang membuncah. Ia menangis, berteriak histeris memanggil-manggil nama sang kekasih hati.

\- "Youngjae-ah.. Yoo Youngjae.. Youngjae-ya! YOUNGJAE." ia memeluk jasad wanita yang selama 5 tahun terakhir ini mendampingi hidupnya, mencurahkan seluruh tangis dan air matanya untuk sang kekasih yang tak akan pernah lagi dimilikinya.

3 bulan. Selama 3 bulan sejak Youngjae menghilang, Daehyun merasa hidupnya bagaikan di neraka. Siang dan malam ia terus mencarinya, bahkan hingga ke seluruh penjuru negeri. Ia berdoa sepanjang waktu. Dirinya yang mulanya sama sekali tidak religius bahkan pergi ke gereja setiap minggu untuk berdoa. Ia juga pergi ke kuil untuk bersembahyang. Memohon pada Yang Maha Menguasai Segalanya untuk mengembalikan Youngjae-nya.

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam melakukan ini padanya? Kenapa ia dipisahkan dari belahan jiwanya? Kenapa separuh nafasnya diambil darinya dengan cara seperti ini? Kenapa? Apakah karena mereka melanggar kodrat yang diharuskan? Mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, hanya saling mencintai. Apakah cinta ini merupakan suatu dosa? Jika demikian, lantas mengapa cinta itu ada?

.

.

.

.

.

"..identitas mayat yang ditemukan di taman kota tengah malam tadi telah dipastikan. Korban bernama Yoo Youngjae, seorang gadis berusia 25 tahun yang sebelumnya dilaporkan menghilang oleh pihak keluarga sejak 3 bulan yang lalu..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain di saat yang bersamaan, seorang wanita muda menjatuhkan telepon seluler yang dipegangnya. Matanya terpaku pada layar televisi di hadapannya, mengenai berita penemuan mayat di taman kota. Perhatiannya tertuju pada wajah yang terpampang di layar kaca disertai nama dan usianya, identitas korbanlah yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

Gadis itu.. yang menghantuinya selama beberapa bulan ini. Yang membuat hidupnya jadi tidak tenang, dihantui rasa bersalah. Benarkah ia tewas? Jika memang benar, gadis itu sungguh sudah mati, bukankah seharusnya ia merasa lega? Setidaknya ia tak akan lagi dikejar-kejar oleh dosanya. Tapi mengapa ia justru semakin merasa berdosa?

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

.


End file.
